GGSLD!
by The Black Dove Flyeth
Summary: Five YouTube famous girls. Five famous boys. All under Simon Cowell, and going on tour together. Join Tenebra, Crepesulum, Sidereus, Luna and Lux on the tour of their Lives! Romance, possible Lemons and occasional fluff! HS/OC LP/OC ZM/OC NH/OC LT/OC.
1. The Call of Our Lives

GGSLD~ a One Direction FanFic!

Lux's POV

After posting the video of us girls, GGSLD: Good Girls Speak Latin Duh, doing a cover of One Direction's song, Up All Night, we celebrated. We had a good reason. Our music teacher at Amber Wood Prep for Girls was hooking us up with Simon Cowell, the man who helped One Direction! And he was going to call us soon! Then, Sony Records, the record dealership that has One Direction might just sign us on if we do well enough!

Each of us mimicked one if the boys voices, I was the only exception, I could sing some of Harry's notes, almost all of them. The rest of the girls sang an octave higher (but I can too!).

Tenebra is Latin for night; she mimics Liam, and acts like him too. The mother hen of the group, taking care of us and making sure we are set for anything, the leader of the band.

Sidereus, Latin for star, is the hopeless romantic and umm, how to put it… Zayn-like? She spends a half an hour on her hair alone. The vainest of the whole group, end of story. Ironically, acting like Zayn doesn't stop there, she mimics his voice beautifully.

Luna, meaning moon in Latin, is the funniest and the most random jokester in the whole group. Her resemblance to Louis is very real because she is the one who mimics his voice, with very little solos, she doesn't matter. Well, she doesn't act like it.

Crepusculum, Latin for twilight, is a mime to Niall. She doesn't bleach her hair but is the so called 'funny one' of the group. She actually is Irish, the thick accent showing in her every word. Her mimicking Niall is the perfect way to exercise her newly found-and very young- voice.

Then there's me. Except for the Latin name, Lux: meaning light, I live a normal life. I mimic Harry, not usually an octave higher, though because his voice is right in my range.

Anyway, back to posting our cover of Up All Night on YouTube. It's been 15 minutes and the hits were already in the millions. That's when we got the call.

Tenebra stood up and reach for the dorm phone, then squealed when she read the caller ID. (**Tenebra** Lux _Sidereus _**Crepusculum** _**Luna**_ _Simon Cowell)_

**Hello?**

_Hello is this Tenebra Gill from Good Girls Speak Latin, Duh, correct?_

**Yes it is might I ask who is this?**

_This is Simon Cowell, you might know me as One Direction's manager, and I would like to talk to you and the girls about me becoming your manager and you girls touring with One Direction._

**Here, Mr. Cowell, would you like me to put you on speaker? **

_Yes please, I would like to talk to all of you._

_Hello! I'm Sidereus!_

**I'm Crepusculum!**

_**I'm Luna!**_

And I'm Lux!

_Hello girls, I am Simon Cowell, and I would like you to meet One Direction! _

Simon yelled into the phone as the world 5 hottest young men ran into the room, throwing the door off the hinges.

* * *

**A/N: HAHA! CLIFFy! Well, i already have the next two chapters typed up and ready to go so, not for long. but i will upload them soon! And Please PLEASE read my other story, The Black Dove, i just updated it. and i need people for this story, just like The Black Dove, to be the boys love's, emotianal, personality and looks wise. I'm Lux, my friend is Tenebra, so again i need people for Crepesulum, Sidereus and Luna. ANd if the translations arent right, sorry. I used google translate.**


	2. 13 cups of coffee, singing & the kiss

GGSLD!~ One direction Fan Fic~

~Lux's POV~

We all gasped and laughed our jaws on the floor from the shock. The boys stood in the room, chuckling at our shocked expressions, until Sidereus had the nerve to shout,

"You guys! I didn't have time to get ready! I look a mess!" She did her mini-upset-but-extremely-happy-sigh and rolled her eyes.

I just face palmed. Harry laughed and I blushed, he was staring straight into my eyes. I just turned away. He stepped forward and stretched his hand out to me,

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles, you are?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm Lux Thorndike (A/N My Grandma's maiden name, I had NO inspiration sorry) Welcome to our very messy flat!" I blushed a deeper crimson and gestured to the living room. Pillows and blankets where everywhere, whilst Luna and Crepusculum's bras were slung over the couch. Plastic plates and cutlery littered the floor and coffee table that was covered in coffee mugs. Louis rolled his eyes and shorted,

"Babe, this is nothing compared to what our flat is like, Niall and I trash it every day and Liam here tries _soooo_ hard to clean it up. It's really funny and pathetic." Liam stepped forward,

"Where are the boy's manners? Introduction time! I'm Liam Payne, so called 'leader' of this group of messy boys." He shook each of our hands as we said our names.

"Lux."

"Crepusculum."

"Sidereus."

"Luna!"

"Tenebra." She blushed, as her and Liam's eyes met. The process repeated for each boy, Niall looked into Crepusculum's eyes, Zayn into Sidereus's, Louis into Luna's. By the time it was Harry's time, I glanced down again, so he couldn't look into my eyes. He pulled my chin up with his finger and spoke softly,

"Lux, _I don't know why you're being shy, or turn away when I look into your eyes_." He sang softly and I laughed,

"Isn't that Zayn's part? I'm just really shy; I go to an all-girls school, I'm kinda not used to being near the hottest men on the planet, duh."

"OI! Harry! What did I tell you about using _my_ part in What Makes You Beautiful? And Lux, you just inflated all of our already too big ego's. Anyway, about the duh, aren't you called Good Girls Speak Latin, Duh!"

"Yep!" Luna happily shouted, "Since all of our names are Latin, we came up with that name!" I gave Sidereus a look that said, _'How many cups of coffee did you give Luna?' _she smirked and shrugged 'innocently'.

"Luna, relax, how many cups of coffee did you have?"

"Thirteen!" she happily shouted and I face palmed. We are screwed. She had thirteen to many. Luna had just been introduced to coffee, mocha's, espressos and the rest of that highly addicting stuff. She was hooked. I will kill Sidereus, and then she had the audacity to laugh! Screw her, revenge is mine!

"About the singing, before Luna explodes, can we hear you do a cover of Up All Night?" Luna shot him a good hearted glare and Tenebra laughed,

"Sure, Lux, pitch please?" I hummed the notes mentally before singing them out loud from highest to lowest.

(**Tenebra** _Lux _Sidereus **Crepusculum** _**Luna **__**All**__**)**_

**It feels like we've been living in fast forward, another moment passing by**

**Up all night! (With Luna)**

**The party's ending but it's now or never, nobody's going home tonight.**

**Up all night! (With Luna)**

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_People going all the way, yea all the way, _here, I swung my hips backwards, so if a boy were behind me, my ass would bush across their lower regions. The immature boys wolf whistled and Harry looked completely turned on.

_I'm still wide awake!_

_**I wanna stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun,**_

_**I wanna stay up all night and find a girl and tell her she's the one,**_

_**Hold on to the feeling, don't let it go, cuz we got the floor now, get outta control,**_

_**I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you!**_

The song continued on like this until we all finished. The boys were clapping like mad and dancing. I knew we were all blushing crimson, and Harry picked me up and swung me around, causing laughter and giggling to tumble out of my mouth.

"You where amaZayn!" he whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek, leaving a small burning spot where he did. I ducked my head behind my hip length hair; he pulled it behind my ear. I smiled and pulled it up into a messy bun as I felt his eyes travel down my body and back up again. I was wearing a pair of booty shorts and a tight, old, tank top. My bra was showing in most places and my chest was about to spill over. The tight tank top didn't help. His eyes landed on mine and he smiled.

"Do you want anything, juice, soda, water…?" I asked softly and I thought I heard him mutter something along the lines of

"…I want you…"

"Pardon?" I cocked my head and blinked. Did he really say that?

"Nothing, please. May I sit down?" he smiled, his cute dimples and curly hair lighting up on his face.

"Sure!" I laughed and cleared a spot for him. He sat down and patted a small spot next to him. I just rolled my eyes and cocked my him,

"Really Harry? I won't be able to fit there!" But, his response was a pull to the arm –which I wasn't expecting- and I was on top of him, my face inches from his. His cool breath washed over me and he whispered,

"Do you realize how pretty you are?" I was too stunned to speak and I just shook my head. "Well, you're right, your gorgeous!" he tilted his head closer and spoke against my lips, before kissing them.


	3. the OFFICIAL kiss and the disclamer

GGSLD!~ One Direction Fan Fiction~

**A/N: And i completely for got in the first 2 chappies the discamier but here it is:**

**I sadly do not have any control over the boys nor do i own them, i feel very sad saying this. **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

~Lux's POV~

His lips were sweet and soft, pressing ever so gently against mine. I was shocked, to say the least when his tongue glided against my bottom lip, trying to get access. I merely smirked and kept my mouth shut. He kissed a trail to my ear, as he muttered,

"Don't tease me!" I laughed and turned my head when I heard 'awwww's' when I was done laughing. Both the boys and girls had been watching us, PERVS! Tenebra sighed and shook her head. Then I glanced at the clock, it was 12:30.

"Guys, I'm going to take a nap, wake me up at four, then we can all get ready and go to ihop, I know Luna has been dying to go."

"Alright Lux, have a good rest." Everyone chorused and Harry kissed me on the cheek, making me blush.

~4 Hours Later~

I felt myself sit up in bed, but I couldn't see anything and my eyes were open. It happened again. You see, if I ever fall asleep for more than 3 hours, my body works normally, except for my eyes, the get blurry and clouded and I can't see.

~Harry's POV~

The girls and I were sitting down stairs, chatting quietly. Tenebra was in Liam's lap, rocking back and forth with his arms around her waist. Niall was talking to Crepusculum about Nando's while he popped a grape in her mouth. Heck even Louis had Luna, talking about god knows what. Sidereus was curled up in Zayn's lap, whispering something softly to him. Me, I was sitting on the ground, waiting for Lux to get up so we could go to ihop, they had the all you can eat pancakes for 4.99$.

Then it happened.

A CRASH and a BANG got Tenebra and the girls up. Then a cry of "TENEBRA, IT HAPPENED AGAIN!" got her walking upstairs with everyone trying to rush up. I was the only one to pass her, and when I did, I followed the sounds of crashing items falling to Lux's room. When I slammed open the door, Lux was leaning on her vanity, stumbling around.

"Lux, what's wrong, what happened, are you ok?" I rushed; I needed to know what was wrong. It was like she couldn't see.

"Um, I have this problem, if I fall asleep for more than three hours, my eyes get really blurry and I can't see, depending on how long I was asleep. It's incurable…"

"Oh, sweetie, it's ok. But I vow I will find a way to cure this, I promise."

"But we've gone to so many doctors and specialists, they all said I am the only case of this in the world, they all gave up on me. It's pointless."

"But, unlike them, I won't give up on you. Now, let's get you down stairs." I spoke soundly and picked her up bridal style, making her giggle. That's when Tenebra and the rest of them walked in.

"Lux, what happened? Are you ok?" came from the boys.

"I will explain everything when we get down stairs. Harry, please lead the way."

~Lux's POV~

"When I was born, my parents were very superstitious, and they believed that giving me water from a fountain on the top of a mountain on the full moon, will make me the healthiest and the utmost perfect daughter ever. As soon as I was released from the hospital, I was brought to the fountain and given the water. It helped me in some ways, like I'm really smart and perfect at sports but the curse of the blessing is: if I fall asleep for more than three hours, my eyes become clouded and I cannot see, depending on how long I sleep." Everyone was silent at this point. Then Lux took a deep breath, "And there is no cure, I'm forever like this."

* * *

**A/N: Three Chappies in one day! I am soooooo proud of myself! The first three chapters are a little short, because originally it was all ONE chapter and that would be wayyyyyyyyyyy too long. so three chappies it is! Please read my other story, The Black Dove, and i need peeps for the boys loves, personality and look wise. last and middle names would be nice. The boys that need girls are Louis, Niall and Zayn! Please review and favorite!**


	4. ihop, Java choc chip, and the bitch

GGSLD! ~Chappie 4

Lux's POV

The room stayed quiet as I uttered those three words. I might not be able to see but I could tell I was getting pitying looks. I tried to stand up but Harry's arms tightened around me, whispering in my ear after I had resettled in his lap:

"Don't try to get up, the boys, girls and I will help you." I sighed; it was pointless to argue with him.

Several minutes later, I felt someone's hands in mine: male, but long, thin and soft. Then an Irish accent spoke softly.

"Hey lux, it's me, Niall. I'm gonna help you up." His hands gently pulled me up and I stood up on shaky feet. Damn it, I don't need coddling, I want to be independent but being off balance does not help.

Now another pair of hands, (Liam's, I could tell. He just has _those_ hands!) Pulled me forward whilst I felt Harry wrapping his arms around my waist, making me blush like mad. I turned my head to the side I was guessing he was on and I smiled, trying to kiss his cheek but finding air.

"Damn you Hazza! Now you don't get a kiss at all since you didn't tell me what side you were on!" I knew he would be pouting by now, but right now I had a much bigger challenge, the HUGE flight of stairs that went from our floor down to the bottom, no elevator or escalator. Did I mention we live on the 12th floor?

"Holy Shit, how are we going to get you down stairs? I mean, twelve flights is a lot for a blind girl like you!" Zayn piped up, starting to ramble, "We are so screwed! There is no elevator or escalator, nada, zip, nothing!" I sighed, and finally cut Zayn off:

"Zayn, relax. There is a Starbucks at the tenth floor, I might have said it was incurable but caffeine helps speed it up. The best part is my favorite drink is loaded with the stuff!" Harry's arms left my waist

"What drink is it? I will grab it for you." He immediately offered. "Too bad honey, I want Louis to grab it for me, if he wants. You've done too much for me. Louis please?"

"Sure Lux! As long as I can take this little lady with me!" he laughed and gestured to Luna. A quick nod to the head was my response and then I continued,

"Java chocolate chip, please. Macho!" I heard a laugh and the pounding of feet down stairs. Harry's arms went back around my waist.

"Lux, you might have flaws but you are the most perfect and beautiful women alive. End of story."

"Un-huh, I really don't like myself." I was the smallest and youngest of the girls, I was only 5' 1 ½''. I only came up to Harry's shoulder when I was standing up properly, and to Luna: the oldest, to her collar bone. I can guess why, I have been obsessed with coffee since I was 12. It stunted my growth. Screw the height though, I love me some coffee!

Just as I thought that, I heard feet pounding up the stairs.

"One Java chocolate chip!" I knew a smile had lit up my face because I heard Harry's chuckles when Louis handed me my drink.

At the first sip, I sighed and closed my eyes in contentness. About ten minutes later, I had finished my drink and re-opened my eyes. My eye sight kinda improved, meaning I could see the fuzzy outlines of things but that was about it. Better than before, this was complete darkness. I turned my head to what I was guessing as Harry's figure and smiled.

"Can you see? Can you see?" started Harry, his dimples starting to grace his face. I laughed and smiled.

"A little bit, I can see you're very fuzzy out line and that's about it. It's better than before. I can even see your dimples!" I laughed and started to shuffle to the stairs, happily singing,

"Off to ihop! We are off to ihop!"

~At ihop because it takes Lux forever to get downstairs! ~

My eye sight was almost perfect right now, and I could obviously see the waitress in front of me, flirting with Harry, despite the fact his arms were around my waist and he was rocking me back and forth.

"Follow me to your table, please." She tried to whisper seductively but failed. Sadly, we had to follow her to our table, with her hips swinging so much that if a normal human were to do that, their hips would be broken. When we were all seated, she shot me a nasty glare that I happily returned when Harry sat next to me, pulling my head onto his shoulder.

The worst part was when the waiter was flirting with all of us girls, being cocky, trying to get us to give him our number. I just rolled my eyes when he winked at me before I ordered. Then he had the audacity to say,

"You don't need to eat all of that! It'll make you fat! You're such a pig." That's when I stood up. I might have a tiny stance, but my knowledge of pressure points helped me to get this guy begging for mercy. By the time he was in that position, the manager: Mrs. Altamont was shocked when she heard what he said. He was fired on the spot, and was banished from the restaurant. Then she made up for his rude behavior by giving us a free meal and severing us, herself.

When our food arrived, Niall and I had agreed that whoever ate the most, would have to give the other a piggy back ride to the girls flat. I knew all the girls knew I would win, seeing as I set the record for eating the most pancakes here at this restaurant: 35.

We each started off with three, and continued from there. When we were both at 24, I noticed Niall had slowed down, but kept up to my steady pace. Three plates later, Niall said he was done, on his 32nd pancake. I finished his other pancakes and then leaned back, still a little hungry. Tenebra raised her eye brow at me, finally turning her attention off of Liam. I looked at the other girls, with the boys.

Tenebra, before she looked at me, was talking to Liam about hacking the internet or something like that, while Sidereus was being rocked back and forth, almost asleep from curling up in Zayn's lap. Sidereus was known for sleeping in and sleeping at very random times. Luna was sitting in Louis' lap, blushing and letting out soft giggles when he kissed her neck. Crepusculum, had her head on Niall's shoulder, and he was feeding her grapes and other small bits of fruit. Harry had me next to him, kissing my cheek and whispering sweet things about me in my ear.

I turned back Tenebra, she signed to me,

'Who's going to pay?'

'I will, Harry's probably going to want to though, I'm still going to pay.'

'Alright, now that's settled.' Harry looked at me curiously and I just smiled. So they don't know sign language? We can use that to our advantage. I let Tenebra know and she just smiled. When the check came, I paid before harry could say anything and we left, just to be bombarded by both of our fans. Apparently, Simon just released to the public that we were going on tour. So, girls with poster boards like: '1D is mine!' and 'GGSL1D!' and guys begging to be written on by us girls surrounded us. I rolled my eyes and walked out the path that had been cleared for us. Girls and boys were shooting me and Harry nasty looks for holding hands, and the same for the rest of them. Not so surprisingly, a small girl managed to get up to us, and when she got really close, I realized she wasn't that small. What did surprise me was when she tried to bitch slap me then grab Harry's hand.

"You don't need a disabled girl like that, come with me harry, we can be perfect-"she started, before I twisted her arm back, making her scream in pain.

"Don't you dare offend me bitch, I will hunt you down and sue you, understood. Don't speak to any paparazzi, under stood?" she whimpered and nodded, then ran off.

* * *

**A/N: so there's the update! review and tell me, should we see this girl again, or should a different problem arise? and the drink Lux loves, i love to! OMG its amazing! Read and review please, tell me if there is anything wrong! and i cannot update The Black Dove because i need girls to bew teh boys loves, i need peeps for Niall Zayn and Liam! Please, help me out here!**


End file.
